Talk:Shuvuuia/@comment-68.158.64.254-20140702192938
Hunting Shuvuuia *'Narrator:' "A Shuvuuia is pecking the bark of a dead tree in search of grubs." *'Shuvuuia:' "I found one!" (eats it) "Where are you, little bug? Look another one!" (eats it) *'Blue Brow:' "What is he talking about?" *'Female Velociraptor #1:' "He's searching for grubs." *'Female Velociraptor #2:' "Maybe if we stay quiet, we can catch this thing and bring it back for White Tip and ourselves." *'Blue Brow:' "If that's the only Shuvuuia left, that means this little treat will become extinct, unless there's more out there. But still, what is he doing?" *'Female Velociraptor #1:' "I just said it, he's searching for grubs!" *'Blue Brow:' "What?" *'Female Velociraptor #2:' "Maybe if you listen, she'll tell you!" *'Blue Brow:' "Whatever, I'll just sneak up on him and catch him with one bite or a single swipe to the jugular vein." (growls) *'Female Velociraptor #1:' "What are you doing? You'll make him see us if you get too close!" *'Blue Brow:' "I can't help it! I'm so hungry. I could just eat him up." *'Narrator:' "Blue Brow makes a tactical error. He hesitates, and loses the element of surprise." *'Shuvuuia:' "And another one!" (eats it) ...."What the?" *'Blue Brow:' "Oops." *'Female Velociraptor #1:' "Oops?!" *'Shuvuuia:' "I'm... OUT OF HERE!" (starts running) "HELP ME!" *'Blue Brow:' "GET HIM!" (he and the pack start chasing the Shuvuuia) *'Narrator:' "Now, their only hope is to run him to ground." *'Blue Brow:' "You're ours, little Shuvuuia!" *'Shuvuuia:' "Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm Shuvuuia deserti!" (stops for a while) "Did I lost them?" *'Blue Brow:' "There he is! He's just a yard away!" *'Shuvuuia:' "I don't think so. Maybe I'll lose them if I head south." (an Oviraptor appears) *'Oviraptor:' "I'VE GOT YOU, SHUVUUIA!" *'Shuvuuia:' "YOURAAGH!" (dies) *'Oviraptor:' "Oh, my gosh! That was easy! You taste so good! He may have been might fast, but he was mighty tasty! I never had live prey before, except for eggs and maybe some plants." *'Narrator:' "An Oviraptor's bone-crunching beak ends Blue Brow's hunt..." *'Blue Brow:' "Hey! He stole our food!" *'Female Velociraptor #1:' "Food-napper!" *'Female Velociraptor #2:' "Hey, you there!" *'Oviraptor:' "Who, me?!" *'Narrator:' "...The pack's chance for a meal." *'Female Velociraptor #2:' "Yes, you!" *'Blue Brow:' "You stole our food, you disgusting poultry!" *'Female Velociraptor #1:' "Yeah, you half-pluck turkey that walks like a potbelly bear! And your blood-covered beak looks like you ate poop!" *'Oviraptor:' "ME?! Why you little! How dare you insult me!" *'Second Oviraptor:' "Yeah, you scaly, feathered chickens! He's my big brother, and this is our kill! You three, yourselves, looks like you've ate too much Proceratops and their eggs! Which one of you hairy, white ham shanks insulted my brother?!" *'Blue Brow:' "HAM SHANKS?! Why you little!" *'Oviraptor:' "That's right, you spineless chicken! Listen to your mommy!" *'Blue Brow:' "You insult my mother!?" *'Second Oviraptor:' "You heard him, now shove off before I send Tarbosaurus to pluck you feathers!" *'Blue Brow:' "So be it!" *'Oviraptor:' "No one eats my Shuvuuia, but us!" *'Blue Brow:' "Anytime, pal! I'm going to pick the feathers out of your head, one by one!" *'Oviraptor:' "Take your best shot!" *'Blue Brow:' "You name the place!" *'Oviraptor:' "Oh, yeah?!" *'Blue Brow:' "Yeah! Because when you get there, you are dead!" *'Narrator:' "Humbled, Blue Brow is the first to leave." *'Blue Brow:' "I've had it with this nonsense! I'm out of here!" *'Female Velociraptors:' "Wait for us!"